


Like You, Love You

by winter_mao_flower



Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kaspook ghost, M/M, help him, mentioned Sylvix, mentioned yurileth, no beta we die like Glenn, tired law student dimitri, yurileth strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Ashe just wants one night of peace, one where his roommate Felix isn't...having nightly encounters with his boyfriend. It was the first time they decided to use his room rather than Sylvain's, and so when he carefully goes to Sylvain's room to ask his roommate if he could stay there, he wasn't expecting it to happen so regularly from then on. Nor did he expect to permanently switch roommates.Nor did he expect to fall in love
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710097
Kudos: 45





	Like You, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's late for dimiashe week but that's okay

_ yuri  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ please save me  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Ashe? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Why are you texting me at 10:30pm _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Usually you’re asleep at this time somehow _

_ felix is…  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ he’s...with his boyfriend righ tnow  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _. _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ I understand _

_ please save me  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Ashe. _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ How am I supposed to save you??? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ I don’t even go to college anymore _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Do you want me to like. _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Call up a possible acquaintance????? _

_ I just want to sleep in a bed…  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ That text makes you sound pitiful _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ What about Gautier’s roommate? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ He should be available, shouldn’t he? _

_ oh  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ but idk who his roommate is  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ I wouldn’t want to intrude  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Do you want to sleep in a bed or not Ashe. _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Do it for the bed _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Of course if he’s cute too then it’s a win-win situation _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Some...interesting things could happen ;) _

_ yuri!!!!  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Come on _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Is it wrong for me to want my sparrow to get laid? _

_ goodbye.  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ ;) _

_ Yuri is now offline. _

Ashe groaned softly as he turned off his phone screen. His phone was dying and he should seriously find some place to stay...he  _ could  _ try a hand at seeing who Sylvain’s roommate was. He probably should, he doesn’t want to sleep in the student lounge. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to where Sylvain’s room was. He only knows where it is because Felix tells him that’s where he is in their messages.

Upon arriving, he gently knocks on the door. He can hear some shuffling before a pretty - in the sense that he was attractive - tired man opened it. The man blinked slowly before widening the door. “Are you Felix’s roommate?”

“Ah...yes.” Ashe awkwardly responded. The other moved out of the way to let Ashe in, and he tentatively walked in. The room was very neat, aside from the books scattered across the desk with the laptop in the middle with a desk lamp.

“I’ll sleep on Sylvain’s bed tonight, you can sleep on mine.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to trouble you so much, I can sleep on Sylvain’s bed.”

“I don’t think you want to.” They spoke in a tired voice and Ashe...didn’t want to ask.

Ashe then shuffled to sit on the other’s bed, while they sat back at the desk, typing up things on the laptop and looking through the pages of their multiple books. They must’ve been a diligent person. As he looked over the other’s features, he noticed the dark eye bags on the other’s face.

He quietly spoke up, afraid that he would be disturbing the other’s work. “I...I’m Ashe. Ashe Duran. I major in culinary arts.” The other paused in his reading and he gave Ashe a tired smile.

“I’m Dimitri Blaiddyd. I major in law.”

“I...see. Is it stressful?” Ashe frowned. It must have been if Dimitri had such heavy eye bags and had all those books.

“It can be sometimes, especially when piled on top of other work but…” He yawned. “It’s fine.”

“Ah...don’t overdo it. Why don’t you get some rest?” He played with his fingers. “I mean, it wouldn’t be too good to overwork yourself right? Plus you look like you could use a good rest- er, no offense.”

Dimitri looked at Ashe, before going back to reading, uttering a small “after studying” as he continued to type on his laptop and look at his books.

Ashe frowned, but he didn’t say anything and plugged his charger into the outlet, charging his phone. He looked on Twitter to see what was going on lately. Hmm. It looked like Yuri was mad about one of his games, it was...Ensemble Stars? 

He’s heard a bit about Ensemble Stars, but he’s never really looked into the game. After he saw Yuri’s post about Ensemble Stars, there was nothing  _ but  _ news of that game on his timeline. Scrolling a bit more to  _ still _ see nothing but the idol game, he closed Twitter and went on Instagram. He went back and forth between the two apps before glancing up to see Dimitri closing his eyes.

“...” He placed the phone down on the bed and gently shook Dimitri. “Dimitri?”

The other opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. “Huh?”

“I really think you should get ready to sleep now. You can’t effectively study if you just read the same words over and over again and cram all the information in your head.”

“...Is that not how it works?” Dimitri blankly stared at him and Ashe shook his head in response.

“No, that’s not how it works. But don’t worry too much about that right now, go take a shower and get ready to sleep.”

“...Okay.” The other stood up and almost tripped over the bag on the floor- had Ashe not catch him, he might’ve fallen right onto the floor. “Ah. Sorry.”

Ashe frowned. “Do you need help showering?”

They both stared at each other before Ashe realized what he said.

“W-Wait- no I meant like. Getting to the shower. Not-” A bright flush appeared on his face and he thinks he can see a small smile on Dimitri’s face. It was a sleepy smile and the other gently pat his head.

“I understand...just take me there…”

Ashe took Dimitri to where the restroom was and he glanced at the door. “Should I lea…” What he was  _ going  _ to say was ‘Should I leave or stay here to make sure you don’t fall or something’ but he trailed off after the other immediately started to strip.

And then, he realized that Dimitri was  _ built  _ and probably super strong. Another realization that came over him was that he should  _ not  _ be watching Dimitri take off his clothes. Why was he doing that. He quickly turned away. “I-I um. I’m sorry. I should leave.”

“You can stay.” A sleepy mumble from the other echoed slightly in the restroom. “Make sure that I don’t fall asleep.” It took every ounce of Ashe’s willpower to not turn around and look at Dimitri with a shocked expression. Because he remembered that they were in the restroom and that Dimitri was  _ currently  _ naked and by the gods they just met  _ tonight _ . He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

“Okay, but I’ll um...okay.” Ashe awkwardly stood at the door, facing said door and practically glared holes into it. He left his phone on the bed...how was he supposed to release his internal panic now? How was he supposed to distract himself from the fact that there was a pretty man taking a shower while Ashe had to stand here and make sure said pretty man didn’t fall asleep and die in the shower?

How was he supposed to do this?

He could only listen to the sounds of the shower running, a red flush rising up onto his face. Ashe played with his fingers and hoped that Dimitri was someone who took quick showers.

Luckily, it seemed like the heavens decided to have mercy on him and the shower stopped running not too long after Dimitri started to take a shower. “...Ah, I just realized- Ashe, could you get me a towel? It’s in the top cabinet.”

“...Huh? Oh! Oh right. Right.” His voice got smaller as he opened the cabinet and took out a towel, handing it to Dimitri who was behind the shower curtain and quickly making his way to the door. “You probably don’t need my help now so um...I’ll be waiting back in the room? Remember t brush your teeth and uh- Okaybye.” He quickly left the restroom and closed the door before practically leaping onto the bed where his phone was.

_ yuri  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ yuri i  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ i cabt  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Ashe you’re making typos _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ What happened? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Is the roommate not cute? _

_ yrui thas tbe probkem  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ he’s not cute? _

_ hes rly. handsmoe. and pretty  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ he jus asked m to help him shower  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ caus  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ cause he was sleeby  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ actually i was t one to make the offer  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ but still hes  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Woah that was quick _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ My little sparrow is going to get laid tonight? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ pleadingcatface.gif _

_ no!!!!!!  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ i didn even actual  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ i jus stood there at the door  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ made sure he didn’t like  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ fall  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ I see _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ but… _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ what if he fell? _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ For you? <3 _

_.  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ nnnnnooooooooo  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ thas impossinle  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Oh come on _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ At least have a LITTLE confidence in yourself _

_ yuri we just met  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ and you already saw his naked body _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Ashe? _

Ashe planted his face into the pillow and inhaled - the pillow smelled really nice - before letting out a loud sigh and continuing to text Yuri, after a few moments needed to calm himself down.

_ i was dying sorry  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Haha nooo don’t die you’re so cute _

_ i hate you  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ nah you love me _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ Now go get your mans!! _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ You can do it!!! _

**_[Yuri]_ ** _ ;) _

_ yuri!!!!!  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ Yuri is now offline _

He stared blankly at his phone screen before tossing it to the side, turning around only to be faced with a half naked Dimitri. Ashe kind of wants to die. He immediately plants his face into the pillow and does not look back up. His voice was muffled as he spoke. “Tell me when you’re done changing.” What did he do to deserve this?

“Okay.” Dimitri’s voice was loud and clear- well not necessarily  _ loud  _ but- Ashe thinks he’s losing his mind.

A few moments later, Dimitri spoke again. “Ashe, I’m done. You can use the restroom now.”

Ashe momentarily pauses at that and then he remembered. Ah. Yes. He has to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He can remember to tell Dimitri to take care of himself but he can’t take care of himself, apparently. He paused. “I don’t have a toothbrush I can use here.”

“Oh.” Dimitri also pauses. “I think I have a spare toothbrush.” He rummages through his bag and takes out a new spare toothbrush and handed it to Ashe. “Here.”

“Ah, thank you.” He took the toothbrush and went to the restroom to brush his teeth. When he came back into the room, he saw that the books were now neatly organized on the desk, the laptop now put away.

Dimitri was currently laying down on Sylvain’s bed. He appears to be passed out.

Ashe blinked as he saw this and smiled, taking the blanket and covering Dimitri with it before laying on Dimitri’s bed and falling asleep.

* * *

This has become somewhat of a routine for them. Whenever Sylvain and Felix would inevitably have nightly encounters in one of their rooms, Dimitri and Ashe would find themselves in either one of their rooms. They’ve done this so often that their clothes are in each other’s rooms, along with their toothbrushes.

It’s come to the point where they all agree to actually switch roommates- leaving Dimitri and Ashe in the same room and Felix and Sylvain in the other.

Ashe squinted as he woke up, wondering why he felt heavier than usual. It was warm and nice, but still… He moved to reach for his phone and then he realized that there was someone draped over him. Slowly turning his head, he saw that it was Dimitri. Their faces were way too close…!

He tried to roll away from the other, but Dimitri held onto him tightly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Ashe flushed and simply reached for his phone, but he was once again disturbed by the loud sound of a kazoo in the vents, causing him to let out something akin to an inhuman screech. Ashe quickly turned the other way to face Dimitri and hide his face in his chest.

“...Huh. Never knew Dimitri had a boyfriend.” An unfamiliar voice came from behind him but he was still recovering from the initial scare that was the kazoo. 

Lysithea mentioned this to him, that there was a ghost on campus called the ‘Kaspook Ghost’ and Ashe has been hoping he’d never encounter it in all his college life. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the case here. Even though it wasn’t an...actual ghost well...he had just woken up and he was not ready for anything that just happened.

A soft grumble came from Dimitri’s lips and Ashe could sense his surprise when he saw him hugging the other tightly. “Ashe…?” He mumbled before speaking again, in a louder voice. “Claude could you please kindly stop barging into my room with that kazoo of yours? You’re disturbing our sleep.”

“Should’ve gone to Edelgard’s room today.” That voice - Claude, Ashe’s mind supplies - spoke again, with a hint of teasing. “I wasn’t aware you had a boyfriend Your Highness.”

“You can  _ stop  _ calling me ‘Your Highness’ too Claude.”

“Aww...but it’s so fun!”

Dimitri moved slightly and Claude yelped. “Hey hey, don’t throw that pillow at me. With that strength of yours you’ll knock me out instantly you know?”

“Then get out.” The other growled.

Ashe doesn’t know how to feel about Dimitri growling. He doesn’t know how to feel about Dimitri in general nowadays. He’s been finding the other more and more attractive by the day, and he doesn’t know what it is.

_ “Ashe, you’re in love.” Yuri smiles at him and Ashe chokes on his orange juice. _

_ He cleared his throat before staring at Yuri. “I’m...no, no I’m not in love.” _

_ “Really now? I can see the same expression on your face as Byleth when he looks at me you know. You’re not great at hiding your emotions you know.” _

_ “I...Okay, I will admit I find him attractive. He’s pretty, but I don’t think-” _

_ “Love works in strange ways Ashe.” Yuri speaks almost like he’s imitating some sort of sage. “Finding them attractive and pretty is the first step. Now,” He leans in. “could you think about kissing me?” _

_ “What? No.” Ashe shakes his head. “You’re my friend, and you’re dating someone.” _

_ “What about Felix?” _

_ “No he’s also my friend and he’s also dating someone.” _

_ “Lysithea?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Now, what about kissing Dimitri?” _

_ Ashe’s mind went blank, and an image of kissing Dimitri came into mind. He imagined that Dimitri cupped his cheeks and his soft lips- he thinks Dimitri’s lips would feel soft. And- _

_ “Ooookay. That face you’re making tells me everything. Ashe I really think you’re in love with him.” _

_ “...ah? No…” _

_ “You don’t sound too sure now. Don’t make me lock the two of you up in a room so you can confess your feelings.” Yuri was obviously joking, but Ashe couldn’t help but groan softly. _

_ “Yuri…” _

_ “Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing you.” _

Remembering that conversation, Ashe flushed and continued to hide his face in Dimitri’s chest.

“...Ashe? Did Claude scare you that badly? It’s fine, he’s gone now.” The other’s voice was soft and soothing, and he slowly began to relax.

“...I’m um…” Ashe slowly looked up at Dimitri, sheepishly smiling. “Don’t laugh at me for this but to be honest...I’m afraid of ghosts. And...Lysithea told me that there was this Kaspook Ghost that would play the kazoo ominously at night and she told me to look out for it and…” His voice got smaller and smaller as he spoke.

“...I won’t laugh at you for that, don’t worry.” Dimitri smiled and stroked his hair. “That ghost was Claude all along. He frequently travels through the vents in order to play the kazoo in either Edelgard’s room or mine. I wouldn’t be surprised if he made a few mistakes and accidentally went into other rooms. I...also wouldn’t be surprised if he started the rumor about there being a...Kaspook Ghost.”

“...It just feels silly, to be afraid of ghosts…” Ashe mumbled, relaxing as Dimitri continued to stroke his hair.

“I don’t think so. Everyone has their own fears. There’s rarely anyone that doesn’t have a fear, and no matter how silly it seems to you, there’s probably someone else out there who shares your fear and may find comfort in knowing that their own ‘silly’ fears aren’t that strange after all.”

“...” Ashe blinked slowly. “I...see. Dimitri, you’re a really inspirational person, you know that?”

“I am?” Dimitri tilts his head. “I was just speaking my mind. But if you found comfort in my words, I’m happy to hear that.”

“Yeah…” He then realized he was still hugging the other and paused for a second, before releasing his hold on the other. “Dimitri, what do you like to eat for breakfast?”

“Well, I usually don’t eat breakfast. When I do it’s just a simple meal of scrambled eggs and sausage.”

“Ah.” Ashe rolled out from Dimitri’s arms, hair sticking up on some sides while neat on the others. He patted his hair down and smiled. “Then I’ll cook something for you.”

“You don’t have to.” The other was quick to respond.

He shook his head. “I want to treat you today. It’s one of the rare days where you can relax right? So you can just sit tight.” Ashe was already on his way to the restroom so he could prepare himself to get ready for the day and...maybe spoil Dimitri a little? 

* * *

“...Ah…” Dimitri could only watch as Ashe rolled out of bed, quickly got ready, and went to the kitchen...outside of their dorms. He frowned slightly before getting up and preparing himself for the day as well. No, he was not planning to do anything that was too stressful...the most he would do is take a walk in the park and perhaps, eat at a cafe.

Though, he really wasn’t planning on waking up to the sound of a kazoo and a loud...inhuman screech. Nor did he think he would wake up with Ashe in his arms. The other had been shaking a little, though he wasn’t sure if Ashe was aware of that fact or not. It endeared him and also caused him to feel as if he should protect him. Which was partially why he had such a strong reaction to Claude blasting the kazoo in his room that morning.

He didn’t mean to growl, but it seemed to be effective nonetheless. Dimitri glanced at his books and laptop sitting on his desk and he was about to reach out for it before he remembered that Ashe wanted him to take today off and not work. He had a bad habit of working a lot and studying until very late at night. Mostly because he didn’t know how to study properly and Ashe had been teaching him how to do so.

Speaking of which, since Ashe had come into his life, many things had changed. For instance, his books were no longer scattered around the room and his desk. He was able to eat healthier, rather than just have cup noodles. When he came home from classes, he also no longer came back to an empty room or came back to Sylvain and Felix...doing stuff together, there was always Ashe there. If Ashe wasn’t there, then there’d be a note with some food to make sure he ate well.

The more Dimitri thought about it, the more he gradually realized that he depended on Ashe a lot. It made him feel a little...guilty for depending on him so much. Though today Ashe would surely want to spoil him to make sure he was doing okay, Dimitri wondered if he could somehow spoil Ashe at the same time.

He sat down on his bed and looked through his phone. Finding that even though Ashe said he would be cooking breakfast...it was much too late for that. It was 2pm, actually...had he slept in that much? Dimitri shook his head before seeing a notification from Sylvain.

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ So… _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You miss me? _

_ If by that you mean do I miss you locking me out of my room  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

_ because you were having ‘fun’ with Felix  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

_ Then no.  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Ouch _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You even put a period at the end _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I’m hurt Your Highness _

_ And I don’t understand why you keep calling me ‘Your Highness’  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You act like a prince _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You look like a prince _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You might as well BE one _

_ Haha very funny Sylvain  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ T_T _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Why do I get the idea that you’re not actually laughing _

_ Because I’m not  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ ∑(O_O;) _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Well anyway I texted you because _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Your boyfriend looks pretty happy cooking for you _

_ Ashe is not my boyfriend  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ But you’d LIKE for him to be your boyfriend _

Dimitri stared at his screen and contemplated that message from Sylvain for a moment.  _ Did  _ he want Ashe as his boyfriend? Sure they might have gotten closer and sure, Dimitri thinks that Ashe is cute. He’d also like to make sure that the other was happy no matter what. He’d also like to never see Ashe sad and to have him in his arms again and- oh...oh he likes him.

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You… _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You like Ashe? _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Like you seriously like him??? _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Did I just reveal this to you without knowing it? _

_ What do you mean  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I MEAN _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ It took awhile for you to respond _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ And I’ve known you long enough to know what that means _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You like Ashe _

_ What if I was doing something else?  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You weren’t _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Let me give you some advice Dimitri _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Take Ashe out on a date tonight or whenever you’re ready- but nothing too fancy _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Ashe probably doesn’t like fancy places _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I’ve got a few places to recommend to you _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I’ll send them later, but also, make sure to be honest when you’re _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You know _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Confessing _

_ Sylvain  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Yes _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ That’s me _

_ On the off chance that I do like Ashe  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ In which you do like him _

_.  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

_ fine. I  _ **_do_ ** _ like Ashe, there  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

_ How should I…  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Nuh uh _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Don’t ask me how you should prepare to confess _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I think if you just say how you honestly feel _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ You should be fine _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Don’t sweat it too much _

_ Sylvain  _ **_[Dimitri]_ **

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ I’m being serious _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Even if you don’t like _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Wax poetry or smth _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ As long as you’re genuine and your feelings get across _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ It’ll be fine _

**_[Sylvain]_ ** _ Promise _

_ Sylvain is now offline. _

Dimitri blankly stared at his phone screen before setting his phone down. He shook his head and sighed softly. What was he going to do…

“Dimitri, sorry I’m late.” Ashe entered the room with a tray of breakfast. He placed it down on the desk and wow that was a lot of breakfast. On the tray were two large omelette plates with meat on the side and even some hash browns. Needless to say, this was...a lot.

“You cooked a lot.” He looked at the food as if he were inspecting it. “The smell is nice.”

“Haha,” Ashe chuckled softly. “I um...I did my best with it. I hope you like it, Dimitri.”

“Well I think I would enjoy it more if you ate with me.”

Ashe flushed. “Uh...right.”

Then they started to eat, with Dimitri throwing praises for Ashe’s cooking. It truly was good, one of the best things he’s ever eaten in his life if not the best. The flavor spread throughout his mouth and he could see how much effort Ashe put into this meal. Sylvain had said that the other looked happy to cook for him…

“Hey, Ashe.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to do anything today? I feel like going outside to get some fresh air later.”

Ashe hummed softly. “Well, actually...A friend gave me a couple of tickets to their live. It’s at this live house that’s kind of small? It’s more or less a decent size but um…” He appeared to fumble on his words. “I was...hoping you might go with me?”

Dimitri nodded. “Of course, going anywhere with you would be an enjoyable experience.”

“Huh?” The other looked at him with widened eyes, a bright flush on his face. ...Cute.

“I said going anywhere with you would be an enjoyable experience. I truly do like spending time with you, Ashe.”

“...” The blush on Ashe’s face got redder. “I- um. Right. T-Then uh...their live starts at 5pm, so… We can do other things before then.”

“Other things…” Dimitri ate a piece of the omelette in thought. “Well, maybe we could go for a walk in the park after this? How far is the place?”

“Ah, it’s a little far from the campus dorms, but we should be able to walk there with some time to spare. I think there’s a park nearby too.”

“Then do you want to head over there after we’re done eating?”

“If...If you want to. Today’s your day off.”

Dimitri reached over and ruffled Ashe’s hair. “It is my day off, but I want to make sure you enjoy our time together too.”

“...R-Right! Um...Then we can head over there once we’re done…”

“Mhm. I look forward to spending the rest of today with you then.”

* * *

What the heck. Wh- What? Ashe had a realization about his feelings for Dimitri earlier, and that was that he liked him. He  _ planned  _ to take this slow and see how Dimitri possibly felt about him but when the other was doing things like...like  _ that  _ he couldn’t- he always got so flustered.

Ashe barely remembered what happened when they finished eating, changed clothes, and walked to the live house. They arrived early, so they sat at a bench in a park nearby. Dimitri’s words were going in and out of his ears and he’s  _ so  _ glad the other didn’t pick up on that. He was surprised he could still say coherent responses that made sense.

“Ashe, it’s 4:30, should we go there now?”

“Ah, yeah.” Ashe stood up. At least he tuned in to what Dimitri said here. “Let’s go. I’ll introduce you to my friend while we’re there.”

He regretted his words almost immediately after actually introducing them.

“It’s nice to meet you Dimitri.” Yuri shakes the other’s hand, a smile on his face that may have looked normal to other people, but really, that was the smile he used when he found something interesting. And...boy did Yuri find something interesting. Haha…

Ashe wants to die.

Byleth gently placed a hand on his shoulder, as if he were trying to reassure him. He didn't feel very reassured but as long as Yuri didn't expose him or anything he would be fine.

“Well anyway, Byleth and I have to prepare for our live. Our other members are already waiting I'm sure. We'll see you later.” Yuri took Byleth's hand and walked off to prepare for the stage.

“He was quite pleasant to talk to.” Dimitri smiled at him, and Ashe only laughed awkwardly in response.

“Yuri is nice to talk to. I’m glad you two get along. Let’s go ahead and get our seats, they don’t perform very often you know.”

“Okay.” Dimitri nodded and walked with Ashe to their spots, not saying anything about their hands- oh god they were holding hands. When did he do that. Why did he do that. He internally groaned. God, he was going to be the death of himself.

When they got to their spots, the lights went out before shining onto Yuri and his band. It consisted of Yuri, his boyfriend Byleth, Byleth’s twin sister Bylethe, and two other members he was unfamiliar with. He thinks their names were Shamir and Catherine.

Yuri strummed the guitar strings once, the sound silencing the crowd that was once full of chatter. He looked at Byleth, and Byleth nodded at him before taking the mic. The crowd could hear the breath he took before he started to sing.

_ “♪ Can they reach you? ♪” _

Ashe was partially stunned. It was, by no means, his first time going to one of their live concerts, but for some reason, this song hit differently. As if something in the song resonated within him.

_ “♪ Though I may not say it outloud ♪” _

_ “♪ Though I may not show it ♪” _

_ “♪ You might not know ♪” _

_ “♪ But I still want to ask, ♪” _

_ “♪ Can these feelings reach you? ♪” _

_ “♪ I may hide them away ♪” _

_ “♪ I may close myself off ♪” _

_ “♪ I might not have the courage ♪” _

_ “♪ But you are the one I can trust ♪” _

_ “♪ The one I can… ♪” _

_ “♪ My feelings might not be clear ♪” _

_ “♪ I doubt myself, I’m sorry ♪” _

_ “♪ I don’t want to get these feelings wrong ♪” _

_ “♪ I think… ♪” _

_ “♪ I like you, love you ♪”  _

_ “♪ ...want you ♪” _

Byleth poured all his emotions into this song. Ashe could tell. He was a very expressive person but not with his facial expressions, it was hard for him to do so. But through his singing and eyes, he could express emotions so deeply. It was one of the reasons why Yuri dated him.

Ashe thinks Dimitri’s almost the same way. Though Dimitri could openly express emotions, he was also somehow hard to read. However…

Dimitri squeezed Ashe’s hand. The other appeared to be deep in awe and completely absorbed into the song. ...Yeah, he could understand that. Ashe understands the message of this song- it was a love song. That much was easy to tell. But he felt like this was also a message to those who loved but couldn’t confess. This-

“Ashe.” Dimitri whispered his name breathlessly.

He looked at Dimitri, who’s eyes shone with a brilliant light, as if he realized something. “Yes, Dimitri?”

“Thank you for bringing me here,” The other tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned down to whisper something. “I really appreciate it and…” There was a short pause before he sang, his voice soft as if there was a feather tickling his ear. “...I like you, love you...want you.”

“...!” Ashe’s eyes widened in shock. It was almost like time stopped for them. And then he heard Byleth singing once more.

_ “♪ I just have one thing to ask of you ♪” _

_ “♪ Just one thing ♪” _

_ “♪ Will you… ♪” _

_ “♪ Will you allow yourself to be mine? ♪” _

Dimitri gave him a smile with such tenderness that it could make Ashe melt into a puddle right there and then. Almost as if the song expressed what he wanted to say. He leaned forward to whisper into Dimitri’s ear, needing to stand on his tiptoes to do so.

“Yes, I will be yours. Because I like you, love you...want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the song lyrics myself im not even sure if this an actual song but that's okay


End file.
